legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow King
The Shadow King was one of the main villains of ''Legend of the Cryptids. ''He feasted on the spirits of the Cryptids to gain power, eventually becoming so powerful that the Cryptids could not defeat him alone. As he descended to Neotellus to destroy the people, the Cryptids banded together with the Heroes to help defeat him. As one of the game's main villains, he appears frequently throughout the Heroes' adventures, and is often responsible for many of the disasters to befall Neotellus. After starting a war against all of the denizens of Neotellus and the gods themselves, he is eventually defeated by the Heroes using the Dimensional Blade. His demise however, leads to the birth of a new evil residing in a black sphere, the whereabouts of which are unknown, as well as indirectly leading to the formation of The Circle. Though the exact nature of his powers are unknown, he possesses the ability to devour and absorb the life force of any creatures. He is known to possess considerable power and strength, being able to take on the most powerful cryptids and win, as well as being able to influence and corrupt some of the gods of Neotellus. He is also known to be able to bring the dead back to life, demonstrating this by bringing his four ministers back to life after they were killed by the Heroes. While the exact nature and origin of the Shadow King is unknown, he has been revealed by Ida, the World Soul, to be a member of the Shadowkind, beings of immense malevolent and corrupting power. Ministers Though the Shadow King is immensely powerful, he often lets others do his bidding for him. He is aided by four ministers, who all possess considerable power themselves. * Ganymeda ** She is a powerful sorceress, being adept in the dark arts and in casting illusions. She is able to use her mastery of illusions to create the illusion of a great flood, causing many inhabitants in Neotellus to gather in a large ark and become food for the Shadow King. Her plans are eventually foiled by the Heroes and is subsequently killed. * Irene ** A powerful conjurer, she initially resided in the heavens with the gods before being cast out for her creation of various abominations. She used her abilities to create an army of creatures to help the Shadow King conquer Neotellus. She is eventually killed by her sister, who was aided by the Heroes. * Welina ** A powerful sorcerer, she is adept in a variety of different kinds of spells and incantations, and is aided by a powerful giant. She is idealistic and calculating, allying herself with Lorentz and the Shadow King for the sole purpose of furthering her ambitions. She is eventually killed, along with Lorentz, by the Heroes. * Lorentz ** A wizard with immense powers, he possesses the ability to manipulate both time and space. He uses his powers to create an alternate dimension, which he uses to lure and trap the Heroes in order to stall them and allow the Shadow King to destroy the army of Neotellus. He is eventually killed, along with Welina, by the Heroes. See also *The Shadow King (Raid Boss) *(Nought) The Shadow King (Raid Boss) *The Shadow King's Core (Raid Boss) *(Last) The Shadow King's Core (Raid Boss) *The Shadow King *(Nought) The Shadow King Category:Characters